Hers
by LadyBelletrist
Summary: Chloe watches Oliver sleep.


**Author: LadyBelletrist**

**Title: Hers**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Summary: Chloe watches Oliver sleep**

**I own nothing, except for my own torrid imagination. ****J**

God, he was beautiful. She could just gaze at him for hours. When did he become so important to her? No matter how hard she tried, Oliver refused to be put in a safe place. Chloe felt out of control, and she craved the security of control.

Chloe's connection to Oliver went beyond mere friendship. Sure, the friendship was the basis, but the heat and the humor was key. Night after night, they fought the good fight, together. They worked seamlessly, often anticipating the other's thoughts.

He kept pushing past her boundaries. Damn him. Why did he persist? She was just Chloe Sullivan. Nothing special or unique. He was used to tall, thin supermodel types or glamorous society babes who dominated the gossip rags. Chloe was realistic, she knew she couldn't compete on that level. She knew she really wasn't his type. You know, the leggy Las Vegas showgirl type. The type she wasn't and could never be.

The easy banter and companionship of before had undergone a subtle but telling change. Oliver was touchy-feely. Who would have thought? He found excuses to touch her constantly, even when they were in the middle of a meeting with the team. More than once, he would gaze at her intently as she was speaking, displaying that funny little smirk. Her breath would catch in her throat and she would stumble over her words, sure that he was imagining her naked.

Chloe chastised Oliver about being more circumspect. She feared that the team had noted the sensual intensity between them. At various times during recent meetings, she intercepted Victor's thoughtful gaze on the two of them. When she confided in Oliver about her fears, he merely smirked, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Nervous, Professor?"

The man just would not respect her boundaries. He had a way of towering over her, leaning towards her that she found unnerving. He invaded her space unapologetically, as if he had a right to exist there. Almost as he was staking a claim, without concern as to the thoughts of others. She imagined a neon sign flashing constantly above her head, "Property of Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow".

Oliver seemed to delight in staring at her. At the most inopportune times, she would feel his eyes on her, dark and penetrating. He would show up at her apartment, coffee and food in hand, demanding that she eat and take a break. Some nights he would whisk her away to his penthouse apartment and make love to her all night. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her.

He was totally uninhibited about his body and nudity. Chloe was shy and inhibited. Oliver had many sexual partners in his past and Chloe had only one. She worried that he would find her inexperience a problem. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Chloe was blown away by how he seemed to take such delight in her curves. He would caress her body, telling her in that seductive whisper of his how beautiful she was, how much she turned him on and what he was going to do to her. Ollie was a terrific lover, demanding yet gentle, passionate and tender.

But it wasn't just sexual. Ollie made her laugh, in and out of bed. Her opinion mattered to him, he sought her advice and input. Although she tried to maintain her distance with Mr. Queen, he was having none of it. He blew past all her normal defenses, both real and imagined, in and out of bed.

Chloe was still holding her own against passionate Oliver, the dashing billionaire, but those defenses were falling fast against tender, thoughtful Ollie, who made her hot tea, rubbed her tummy and just held her all night when she had cramps. He ignored her crankiness and even made her laugh when he asked her just how many knives were at hand in the kitchen.

She believed that he would have tired of her by now, that the novelty would have worn off. She steeled herself constantly for him to distance himself, find excuses not to spend time together, but there were no signs of his interest waning.

As Chloe watched him sleep, she admitted to herself that Oliver was important to her. He made her feel safe, sexy and satisfied. Oliver had stolen a piece of her heart, and if she wasn't careful, he would possess it and her utterly.

In the darkness, cradled in his arms, surrounded by his warmth, Oliver was hers and hers only.


End file.
